Let's Play School
Let's Play School (1999 Version) Part 1 to 52 Coming Soon on August 2020 on YouTube * No Laughing (Demo Version) Part 1 to 67 Coming for Missing Parts on YouTube - Dream!! Screener Release (1999) Opening #Lyrick Studios Screener Warning #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-Present) #Barney & Friends (Season 5 Version) Intro #Let's Play School Title Card Closing #Closing Program #Let's Play School End Credits #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-Present) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) READY!!!!!!!.png FFFSDFFF.png Who's Who On The Choo-Choo? Title Card - PBS Kids Sprout!.jpg|'Who's Who On The Choo-Choo?' Screen Shot 2019-08-27 at 7.05.41 PM.png|'Uploaded By: The Barney Collector' Screen Shot 2019-08-27 at 7.06.28 PM.png 6519BAEF-3435-4B6B-9DFB-D6C85FD20B19.png|Stop! Please! (2000 Version) Part 1 to 45 for ABC's and 123's Finally on April, May and June 2018 (2001 Version) Part 1 to 48 for ABC's and 123's Coming Soon on YouTube (2002 Version) Part 1 to 52 Coming Soon to YouTube 2002 Release (2002) Opening #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) #Bob the Builder: Celebrate with Bob Trailer #Kipper: Cuddly Critters Trailer #The Wiggles: Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party Trailer #Barney's You Can Be Anything Trailer #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 5 Version) #Let's Play School Title Card Closing #Closing Program #End Credits #Silly Hat Barney Commercial #Hit Entertainment Logo (2001-2006) (2003 Version) Part 1 to 56 Coming Soon on YouTube (2006 Version) Part 1 to 60 Coming Soon on YouTube yes!!! (Spanish Version) Part 1 to 48 Coming Soon on YouTube!! (Canada Version) Part 1 to 49 Coming Soon Till Later on YouTube (2009 Version) Part 1 to 51 Coming Soon on August 2022 on YouTube Clip from Let's Play School! # Barney Theme Song (An Adventure in Make-Believe's version) (Clip from Let's Play School! and Audio from An Adventure In Make-Believe) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Barney End Credits (Barney Live! In New York City!'s version) (Clip from Let's Play School and Audio from Barney Live! In New York City!) Audio from Let's Play School! #Barney Theme Song (Let's Play School!'s version) (Clip from My Family's Just Right for Me! (episode) and Audio from Let's Play School!) #Friends are leaving (Clip from Having Tens of Fun! and Audio from Let's Play School!) # Butterfly away (Clip and audio from Barney's Good Day, Good Night and Audio from Let's Play School! and Howdy, Friends!) # Barney One, Two, Buckle My Shoe (Let's Play School!'s version) (Clip from If the Shoe Fits... and Audio from Let's Play School!) # Shadow Tag (Clip and audio from Barney's Good Day, Good Night and Audio from Itty Bitty Bugs!, Let's Play School, Barney's Magical Musical Adventure, and Look at Me, I'm 3! (episode)) # Barney comes to life (Let's Play School! and Barney's Talent Show) (Clip from Venice Anyone: Italy and Audio from Let's Play School! and Barney's Talent Show) # Barney comes to life (Let's Play School!) (Clip from Grandparents are Grrand! (1993) and Audio from Let's Play School!) # Barney Eating Peanut Butter (Clip from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons and Audio from Let's Play School!) # Barney Today, We Can Say! (Let's Play School!'s version) (Clip from Barney's A Great Day for Learning and Audio from Let's Play School!) # Hi Baby Bop (Let's Play School!) (Clip from Try It, You'll Like It! and Audio from Let's Play School!) # I'll be here soon! (Clip from Itty Bitty Bugs! and Audio from Let's Play School!) # Baby Bop is Turns the game before 3 jumps for BJ is a Heart! (Clip and audio from Barney's Fun & Games and Audio from Let's Play School!) # Welcome to the School! (Clip from First Day of School and Audio from Let's Play School!) # This is a Bedroom! (Clip and audio from Room for Everyone and Audio from Let's Play School!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Barney End Credits (Let's Play School!'s version) (Clip from Now I Know My ABC's and Audio from Let's Play School!) Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation